


Déjà Vu

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: “Are you planning to sleep all day?”A voice questioned with a soft chuckle. A chuckle that set his heart alight.Victor lay there for a moment, a feeling of déjà vu overtaking him.





	Déjà Vu

“Are you planning to sleep all day?”

A voice questioned with a soft chuckle. A chuckle that set his heart alight.

Victor ever so slowly opened his eyes, a smile raising to his lips when the figure sitting in front of him came into focus.

His beautiful fiancé sat before him, staring at him with the most endearing look on his face.

“Lyubimyy,” he mumbled softly while reaching out to wrap his arms around the man sitting in front of him. “What are you doing up so early?”

“It isn’t that early,” Yuuri said while gently brushing the hair out of his eyes.

He still couldn’t believe it, he was married to an angel. An angel that sat in front of him, blocking the steadily growing glow of sunlight that pierced its way into their room through the curtains.

“I’m a little nervous,” Yuuri suddenly said, causing him to pause. What would Yuuri be nervous about? The skating season had just ended and they had agreed on a little break before-

Victor jolted into an upright position before reaching over and tugging Yuuri into his lap.

“One more day,” he said with a bright smile across his face, “One more day and I’ll be married to the most gorgeous man in the world.”

“Victor,” Yuuri laughed while leaning against his chest.

“Yuuri,” he cooed back while leaning down and planting a kiss against his future-husband’s forehead, “There is no need to be nervous.”

“Easier said than done,” Yuuri mumbled, causing him to hum sorry.

“Just remember, that I’ll be right there. At the end of the aisle, waiting to marry you. You could walk down the aisle in nothing and I would still marry you,” he said while gently squeezing Yuuri’s side as he held him close.

Yuuri was silent for a moment before slowly tilting his head up to stare him in the eyes.

“What if I wore my lucky tie?” Yuuri questioned, causing him to freeze.

“No, anything but that,” he gasped while staring down at his fiancé with a panicked look. Not that ugly tie, anything but that.

A snort filled the air, following closely by Yuuri’s bright laugh. It was such a cheerful, bright sound that Victor couldn’t help the smile that rose to his lips.

Yuuri’s laughter slowly settled down and the younger male went back to leaning against his bare chest, letting him soak in the image in front of him.

His enchanting fiancé sat in one of his shirts, which hung off Yuuri just right and covered the pair of booty shorts Yuuri had decided to wear. His glasses were slightly askew and his hair an adorable mess.

Victor leant down and press another kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, pausing momentarily to get lost in the smell of Yuuri’s hair.

“Phichit said he would be picking me up at six this evening. On the dot and if I wasn’t ready to go, he was dragging me away,” Yuuri mumbled while tugging on his pants, the only article of clothes he was currently wearing.

“No,” he pouted while tightening his arms around Yuuri, “Don’t go.”

Yuuri let out a chuckle while lifting a hand up to gently stroke his cheek.

“I’m not going now, we have the whole day before I go. And then tomorrow we will be married,” Yuuri said while gently stroking his cheek.

Victor sat their quietly for a moment, arms locked around Yuuri’s hips with his face pressed into his fiancés adorable bed hair.

“I love you,” he mumbled softly while slowly rising his head to smile down at his lover.

“I love you more,” Yuuri chuckled, voice bright and cheerful.

How he wished he could live this moment forever.

* * *

It was the coldness that woke him.

The feeling of freezing cold air touching his bare skin.

“Oh Victor,” a voice sighed, sounding almost sadly.

He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a dull scene.

The room, which was actually a hallway now that he actually took notice, was a dull blue colour. The only light that trickled into the hallway was the light leaking in from behind the figure standing in front of him.

He finally noticed where he was, seated on the ground with his shoulder pressed up against the wall. He sat facing the doorway in which the figure now stood. It took him a few moments to really focus on the figure, the blur of black and yellow turning into an aged Yurio.

Where was the little fifteen-year-old gone, and was the figure in front of him really Yurio?

Victor opened his mouth to question Yurio about his sudden age increase when he realised how dry his throat was. So dry that nothing escaped his mouth, leaving his mouth ajar as he stared up at Yurio.

“Come on, old man, time to get up,” Yurio sighed, walking forwards and easily pulling him to his feet. He tried to protest to the manhandling, only for his feet to almost give out under his own weight.

“I’ve got you,” Yurio voice says gently, almost like the blonde was trying to reassure him.

Where was Yuuri?

Or even Makkachin?

Why was it cold?

Why was Yurio there?

“Y-Yuuri?” he forced himself to say, ignoring the pain that came with the single word.

He wasn’t sure if the blonde had just chosen to ignore him or was more focused on getting him to wherever he was being taken.

A moment later, he found himself seated on one of the kitchen chairs, blinded by the light Yurio had turned on.  
His eyes had barely adjusted to the light when something was pressed into one of his hands. His fingers wrapped around it the object, glass by the cold feel of it.

“Drink,” Yurio voice said softly while helping him to lift the glass to his lips. His drunk the while glass greedily, hoping that the liquid would drench his thirst.

He let out a sigh as he careful set the glass down with Yurio’s help.

“Yuuri?” he questioned, earning a sigh.

“Victor, why do you always fucken do this to me?” Yurio sighed, sounding more upset then angry. “Victor, Yuuri is dead. Gone. It’s been a year, just, just, just-”

The rest of Yurio’s sentence faded into the background.

_‘Victor, Yuuri is dead’_

_‘Yuuri is dead’_

_‘Dead’_

_‘Yuuri’_

It all came back to him at once.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he stared at the blonde in front of him.

Yuuri, his beautiful, gorgeous, enchanting Yuuri was gone.

Makkachin too.

His ears were suddenly full of Yuuri’s last scream. A scream of his name.

“He’s gone,” he felt the words escaped his dry lips.

“When was the last time you ate?” Yurio asked while standing up and moving away from him. He sat frozen, finding himself unable to move.

“It’s my fault,” he whispered.

“No,” Yurio snapped harshly, “Don’t you ever think that, Victor Nikiforov. You didn’t kill him. The asshole who drive through a red light and slammed into your car killed him.”

“But-“

“No, no, no, no,” Yurio said while reaching over and grabbing the front of his shirt. “No buts! You didn’t kill him, you didn’t.”

He sat there a moment, staring at the blonde before ever so softly grabbed the hand holding onto his shirt.

“But I survived,” he said softly.

“Yes, you survived and he didn’t!” Yurio snapped in his face. “And you are rotting away here blaming yourself for something you didn’t do. You were going home from my apartment; do you know how guilty I feel!”

Victor felt the breath catch in his throat as he stared at the blonde in surprise.

“You wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t me. Yuuri wouldn’t be dead, or that overgrown mutt of yours. You wouldn’t have all these memory problems. I’m sorry, I am so sorry,” Yurio cried while crumbling to the ground in front of him.

“Yurio,” he mumbled ever so softly, “When did you grow up?” he asked, as the blonde sobbed into his lap, mumbling apology after apology.

* * *

“Are you planning to sleep all day?”

A voice questioned with a soft chuckle. A chuckle that set his heart alight.

Victor lay there for a moment, a feeling of déjà vu overtaking him.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for Lily
> 
> And can also be found on my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/162699581705/for-the-amazing-and-beautiful)


End file.
